The Search Mission
by collycindy
Summary: Zell is sent on a mission to find exknight and fugitive Seifer.


We finally made it FH. The first thing we did was to locate information containing Seifer. The local townsfolk had no idea where or when did Seifer actually show up or was actually in town.

I figure this to be a bit bizarre that how could Seifer is not in FH. Wasn't he just here with Raijin and Fuijin three months ago fishing? Fu and Rai were a bit shocked to find that the townsfolk had no clue where Seifer was.

"I don't get it, we were here, ya know. With Seifer and fishing and everything."

"UNEXPLAINABLE."

From the both of them, they were clearly not happy about the town not knowing where their partner in crime went.

"Well we could try that old flower shop at the end of the pier?"

"Flower shop?"

"ASK"

"Why the flower shop?"

"Well when me Fu and Seifer was here on our own. Seifer managed to help this old lady with her shop, ya know."

"Seifer helped an old lady?" that was almost hard to believe since he was a jerk and a pain in the ass to help anyone but himself.

We made our way to the tiny little flower shop. The little shop had a huge sign over it saying "Ocean Breeze Flora". I snickered; the title had a catchy feeling to it.

"Hello?"

"Ah yes. How can I help you today?"

"Hello. I'm SeeD Zell of Balamb. I was wondering if you knew of a man named Seifer Almasy."

"Seifer huh? Mmmm I think he was here about three days ago telling me that he found a good paying job in Esthar."

"Esthar?"

"Why yes he said that he need a place to work. I offered him to work with me to help me tend the shop but he declined saying that there's these thoughts that invades sometimes in his head. It was all very confusing. I hardly understood anything that came out of his mouth."

"Thank you ma'am. I appreciate the information you provided with us."

"I'm glad to be of some help. But my! Aren't you just a cutie! Surely if he would have you he wouldn't be so stubborn."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh me and my crazy thoughts. Don't mind me sweetie just find him okay."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Take care sweetie."

"Same to you too."

I left the flora shop and headed outside. Fuijin and Raijin followed behind and but they had this anxious feeling around them.

"What?"

"So are we going or not, ya know?"

"LEAVE NOW. ESTHAR."

"We will soon. Now that we have a good set of where he's heading we need to contact Squall and inform him of our current progress."

They both nodded in agreement and headed back to the hotel that we were staying at. That night I made a quick call to Squall explaining him the situation and that he should contact President Laguna to have an all-out search for Seifer. I could tell that he shudder at the thought of calling Laguna, but I didn't push the thought further. He agreed to the thought and made sure that we would get to Esthar within three days period.

I figured that the sooner we found him we could question him and make him hold partially responsible for the war. At least in my opinion. The bastard didn't have the right to come back to Garden. After all the crazy shit he's done I don't see why we just kill him at the first sight. But Balamb Garden wanted him found dead or alive. At least that's what I had in mind, since Cid is forgiving.

The next morning it was around 8. There was a lot of shuffling going on so I slowly opened one eye and found that Fu and Rai were already set and ready to leave. Seems to me they're more interested in finding their bastard friend. I didn't really care all I wanted was to finish my mission and get back home soon so I could finally quit being a SeeD.

My set goals after the mission would have to wait until I find that guy. I was in no rush though whatever turns of events happen, happens. In this world we live where the unimaginable is the possible. I checked my laptop for emails regarding the mission. Apparently so I received an email from Laguna saying that they have a lead on where Seifer is. I was relieved to know that within the 12 hour process they were able to find a lead on where he is.

I quickly told the other two of the news and we hoped right on to Esthar. Getting to Esthar on the Ragnorak took only 15 minutes which saved us a lot of time getting started on the actually mission.

Upon arriving in Esthar. We were personally escorted to Laguna Office where Kiros was yelling at him that why there hasn't been any work done in the last 10 minutes. When we walked in the yelling ceased and Laguna seemed relieved that we came in to stop the nagging from Kiros.

"Hey Zell long time no see, am I right?"

"Yes, Laguna I could say the same to you right Mr. President and hello to you too Kiros."

"Hello Zell. How are you?"

"I'm well. I know Cid and Squall informed you of the search for Seifer am I right?"

"Yes Zell. Fuijin and Raijin are assisting you as well."

"Yes they are. As you can see in are in a hurry to find him. Every second counts so please tell us what you know."

"Right to the point are we; well as you can see when squall had called me last night about a mission you were on to find Seifer, I immediately sent out a search party out for him, just to cut you guys the slack."

"Well thank you Mr. President we're very much oblige in your debt, and also we're very sorry for putting you through so much trouble of our mission."

"It's no worry. You know Laguna he do anything to have some sort of connection with his son."

"ahhh I see. Well thank you for your help and where did you say you found him."

"hah I didn't, didn't I well. As well as the situation for right now he's stable, in a research facility on the outskirts located 200 miles northeast of the city. You all remember Dr. Odine I would assume."

"why yes who wouldn't know that short man for an idiot."

"well yes we all know the incident of Rinoa. After the war ended he started gathering bits of information of the war. Ended up going crazy and now he's a threat to Esther and everyone around us and himself. We believe that Seifer is being held there; test and experiments being tested on him. "

"WHAT!"

"WHAT!"

"WHAT!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Seifer, an experiment? I was shocked that he was being used. Usually it's the other way around but it's been three years since I last seen him, things change. But I just couldn't believe my ears Seifer an EXPERIMENT!

"And let me remind you this one very important information I left out. These facts I'm providing you I can't really say for sure if they're actually plausible, but if I were you I check it out myself just to make sure that they are there."

"Alright thanks President Laguna, Kiros."

"anytime. If you need anything don't hesitate to call."

"we will, and again thank you for notifying us."

Both of them nodding, I turned and took a glance at Fu and Rai. I saw the shinning glimmer in their eyes, wanting desperately to find their missing comrade. I myself was grateful for Laguna and Kiros for helping us out.

I nodded to both of them, signaling them that it was time to leave. But before I started at the door my phone ranged. Looking at the caller id it was Squall.

"hello"

"Zell, so how is it going so far with the mission?"

"It's good so far. As of right now we have a lead on where he might be."

"alright that's good to hear. Actually, the reason I called you is because I need Raijin and Fuijin to come back to Balamb. Apparently there is a big storm heading over heading towards the town and I need them for their elemental GF."

"Wait are you sure about that. We just got word about Seifer and they're ready to leave to find him. Can't you generate other elemental GF's to battle out the elements?"

"I can, but copies won't work as well with as the real ones so have them over here by tomorrow alright! I have a meeting to go so don't forget!"

"Wait!..."

"WHAT HAPPEN"

"yo! What happen!"

"I'm sorry you guys. Your off the mission."

"WHAT!"

"WHAT!"

"I'm sorry, squally need you guys back at home. Since you two carry elemental GF's he needs them."

"that son of a bitch!"

"UNREASONABLE!"

After that uncalled phone call from Squall Rai and Fu spent two whole hours arguing with Squall over the phone. Talking about how this was more important than a silly storm, and how they could fend for themselves in a measly storm. But Squall wouldn't hear of it. He made it clear and simple that they were to be back in Balamb with Ragnorak. To be honest I felt sorry for them. Getting called off on a mission to finding one of your best friend. It was just a sad show Fu and Rai had disappointed looks on their faces.

They boarded the Ragnorak and flew off. Now I was left alone on the mission by myself.

Squall do you even know what you're doing?

Laguna and Kiros was kind enough to lend me a rental. They even offer to assist me in the mission but I declined knowing that I was capable of handling it on my own.

I've been driving for about thirty mins now and I haven't seen anything. Just a wasteland with nothing in it. also the sun was starting to set and I wonder if I had any luck finding anything.

But then I also remember that Laguna said that it wasn't a for sure thing finding it.

So I kept that in mind while trying to locate come sort of building or something out of place. Doing that wasn't too hard since the it was a waste land and everything unlike in Galbadian where there are trees and mountains everywhere you look.

About 3 hours past and I still had no luck finding a building out in the open.

"so I guess Laguna info about nothing being here was true."

I started the car and was about to head back to Esthar until I heard a siren go off and some loud noise coming from behind. I turned to see what was all the commotion about. Turns out there was this three pillar looking thingy in the distance. Something similar to the D-District Prison or was it the actually prison. I drove closer to the building and as I got closer and closer to it, it was turning out to be exactly like D-District.

Alright then so now it's pretty weird how D-District ended up on Esther Continent? But I didn't have the time to find that out. My first priority was finding Seifer and it was suspicious to find D-District here. So I left the car by its self but set a trap just in case someone does find it.

When I made it close enough to the prison I was able to get in through one of the vehicles openings. When I made it inside there was a long corridor and at the end of it was the stair case that went round and round and round. Ugh! Who even designed this freak hell house!

I made it past the corridor and into the round stair case there were to be at least five different levels and each level contained a type of security code and alarm. I was extremely cautious since this wasn't the same place as I was last in.

I had a gut feeling that the prison was different. It felt different I just couldn't describe it but the feeling that I had was ominous. I kept on my toes and checked every room on each floor. But after about 20 minutes or so I started getting tired. I haven't ran into any people, to think about it I haven't seen a single life in this place when I first walked in. but I had to be quick what if the prison went back underground what would I do then wait. I had to find Seifer before, if that ever happens.

Then it hit me. I checked every room but wasn't looking in the right place. I remember that they had some sort of torture room in one of the upper floors. Making my way back to the stairs, I turned a corner to find a short man in a white lab coat. Taking in my guess I guess it was Dr. Odine. I quietly followed after him. Making turns and going through rooms after rooms. We suddenly came to a stop. There was a sealed door with a security passcode that I needed to pass by. But how would I know the password.

I decided to make a run for it making my feet a light as possible. So I casted a float spell on me and then casted haste. I figure that when he opens the door I make a sprint for it and then take him by surprise. This surprise attack will not fail!

When the swoosh open he walked in the room and that's when I made my move after him. When the door closed behind me I was suddenly struck a bolt of lightning.

Dr. Odine: HAH! I see you made it this far my dear boy.

What the? He talks normal?

Dr. Odine: you see my dear boy after these three immense years my speech has improved overall since the fall of the sorceress Ultimecia. It seems like when she was in power my speech was impair with her around. Now that she's gone I am free to my will.

I laid motionless on the ground Seifer was on a table breathing heavily and squirming about. I wished I wasn't alone in this. Squall why did you have to make Rai and Fu leave. Another shock flooded in my body. The pain excruciating, I felt as if my body was being ripped open and burned at the same time.

Dr. Odine: as you can see your little friend over there hasn't been a very good boy at all. I've tired and tried to help him understand that I'm here to get information but he just won't let. Refusing me I punished him like any other disobedient boys.

Zell: what… for… he's nothing….special….

Dr. Odine: ah you see my dear boy that's where you're wrong. You see when under the control of the sorceress he and her formed some sort of connection that only a knight and sorceress has.

Zell: but what… for…. There is no… more …. Sorceress.

Another bolt hit me. If another one hit me, I wouldn't be able to take it. The bolt volts are in extreme high levels, one more and I'm done for. I glanced at Seifer he looked healthy and fine. Prior to his exposed body I hoped he was in a better condition than me.

Dr. Odine: silly boy you shall be another toy for my experiments. But first your body seems of some use to me.

That freaken sadist! Old prev! Shit what the hell am I going to do? Those shocks really messed up my nerves.

But then I heard a loud crash and Dr. Odine on the floor and Seifer next to me.

Seifer: shit Zell! Come get up!

But I couldn't no matter how much I tried I just couldn't. My body trembled and shook every time I tried to move.

Blackness closing in around me. But the last thing I felt before blacking out was my body being lifted in arms.


End file.
